jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chow
Chow is one of the four Enforcers as well as a secondary antagonist. Appearance Being of Chinese descent, Chow has black spiky hair and dark brown eyes, and is the physically shortest of the Enforcers. His personal trademark is a pair of orange sunglasses. The sunglasses also function as eyeglasses, where he was near-sighted. But he removed his glasses in several other episodes and has no problems with seeing. He also has a liking for coffee and donuts; in one episode where they were flying to China, he was digging into some crisps. Personality Chow often puts on a bold front, especially when he, Finn and Ratso are confronted by Jackie and Jade. He is usually a good fighter in a battle, and is the most martial-arts efficient member of the Dark Hand (before Hak Foo came along). Sometimes, he often looks over his glasses with a confident smirk. He has a nephew named Charlie, who is unaware of his criminal activities. History Background Chow used to work at a store called Sun-Shack, where he was Employee of the Month three times, before joining the Dark Hand. Despite his bold front, he has mild phobias about several things, including flying, heights, and space travel (which usually come and go depending on the story plot). Season 1 Chow and his compatriots Finn and Ratso appear as the first Enforcers Jackie encounters, at the same day Jade arrives from Hong Kong. When they threaten Jackie and attempt to damage several of Uncle's antiques (an attempt which Jackie's martial arts training easily foils), they spark Jade's attention and she decides to accompany her uncle henceforth on his quest for Shendu's talismans. Despite a long string of failures (and the accompanying bruises they sustain from Jackie, Jade and compatriots), they remain largely faithful to their boss, Valmont, even after his organization goes down the drain following Shendu's release and Valmont's subsequent (if accidental) possession by Shendu's spirit. Season 2 In the second season, however, after the talismans are safely sealed in Section 13, there is one point at which the Enforcers split up and attempt to go their separate ways. Ratso and Chow join Finn when he tries to open his own crime syndicate (after Valmont has turned down a demand for a pay raise), but their attempt at their own career is short-lived, as Finn has foolishly decided to hunt down a cursed Irish emerald which brings its possessors bad luck. Season 3 In the third Season, he is turned into a Dark Chi Warrior by Daolon Wong and fights using a bo staff that could split into three chain-linked portions. He is turned back into a human by the end of the season, however. Season 4 In the fourth season, he is forced into the servitude of Tarakudo and wears the red Oni Mask, summoning the Ninja Shadowkhan, though it is removed by the end of the episode. Season 5 In the fifth Season, Chow is working at a petting zoo with Finn and Ratso when Shendu's son Drago confronts them seeking their aid. At first, they refuse due to their experience with Shendu and their previous bosses until Drago threatens them into servitude. He then gave them Dragon Chi and Chow got the ability to fire heat beam blasts from his eyes (similar to the Pig Talisman power) though he must lift up his sunglasses before doing so. Drago confiscated the trio's powers when they proved incompetent. Chow reappeared in the final episode to help unearth Shendu from the wreckage of Section 13 and at the close of the series, the Enforcers appear to have gone over to the good side. Powers and Abilities Out of the three main Enforcers, Chow is the most nimble and experienced when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. His main form of combat involves flurries of punches and kicks. Despite his experience, he is nowhere near Jackie's level. He is great with nunchuks, and the styles and noises he makes while fighting with them resemble Bruce Lee. When turned into a Dark Chi Warrior by Daolon Wong, Chow gained the powers of Gan. He was able to perform more proficient martial arts and jump great heights. He also gained a 3 piece linked Bo Staff which he also can control its movement with his mind. When he wore the mask of the first oni general, he possessed the ability to summon the Ninja Khan at will as well as superhuman strength and agility. When he was turned into a dragon/human hybrid by Drago, he gained the ability to blast heat beams from his eyes, similar to the ability granted by the Pig Talisman. He is shown to be able to drive a helicopter, motorbike and car during the series. Weaknesses Chow's eyesight is incredibly poor without his glasses. If he loses or breaks his glasses, he will be unable to fight or aim properly. Appearances Season 1 *''The Dark Hand'' *''The Power Within'' *''The Mask of El Toro Fuerte'' *''Enter the Viper'' *''Bullies'' *''Tough Break'' *''The Rock'' *''The Jade Monkey'' *''The Tiger and the Pussycat'' *''Day of the Dragon'' Season 2 *''Through the Rabbit Hole'' *''The Warrior Incarnate'' *''Snake Hunt'' *''The Stronger Evil'' *''The J-Team'' *''Jade Times Jade'' *''Rumble in the Big House'' *''And He Does His Own Stunts'' *''Showdown in the Old West'' *''Queen of the Shadowkhan'' *''Shanghai Moon'' *''Tale of the Demon Tail'' *''The New Atlantis'' *''Demon World (Part 1)'' *''Tough Luck'' Season 3 *''The Powers Unleashed'' *''Viva Las Jackies'' *''Aztec Rat Race'' *''When Pigs Fly'' *''Rabbit Run'' *''Sheep In, Sheep Out'' *''The Invisible Mom'' *''Little Valmont, Big Jade'' *''The Ox-Head Incident'' *''Animal Crackers'' *''Re-Enter the Dragon'' Season 4 *''The Masks of the Shadowkhan'' *''Samurai Ratso'' *''Black Magic'' *''The Demon Behind'' *''Fright Fight Night'' *''Half a Mask of Kung-Fu'' *''The Shadow Eaters'' *''The Good Guys'' *''Deja Vu'' Season 5 *''Relics of Demon Past'' *''Dragon Scouts'' *''The Powers That Be (Part 2)'' Quotes *''"How 'bout a cockroach? We can stomp 'im." (pondering what to turn Jackie into with the Monkey Talisman) The Jade Monkey'' *''"Hold it. Chan wouldn't hurt a kid. Not even mini-Valmont." Through the Rabbit Hole'' *''"Yeah. Halfway between 'the Pools of Despair' and 'the Trail of Treachery'. It's *all* so clear."'' (commenting on the directions to Tchang Zu's portal)'' And He Does His Own Stunts *"Maybe he'd like to see some real stars. (Jackie arrives) ''Does this qualify as being outnumbered?" And He Does His Own Stunts *''"Why couldn't it have been the Earth Demon?" Shanghai Moon'' *''"I say we vote. Anyone who doesn't want to go orbital, raise your hand." Shanghai Moon'' *''"Space makes me nauseous." Shanghai Moon'' *(chuckles at seeing Uncle at the bottom of a hole) "A geezer in a geyser." Rabbit Run *''"I know three dark warriors who are finally about to make Daolon Wong a happy wizard."'' The Invisible Mom *''"You know how much we care about you guys, but Daolon Wong's been riding us to get rid of you, once and for all." The Ox-Head Incident'' *''"Argh, we blew it, again!" The Ox-Head Incident'' *''"Four against one. Now that hardly seems fair."'' (after pushing Jackie off when Jackie tried to pull the Oni mask off his face) ''The Masks of the Shadowkhan'' *''"Guys? Guys?! Hey, guess this means I'm finally a free henchman, heh heh...'' (gets a telekinetic transport back to Tarakudo) Don't do that!" The Masks of the Shadowkhan *''"Yeah, yeah, save the drama for your mama."'' (to a fellow prisoner) Black Magic *''"What's the matter, Chan? Don't ya like your room?" (mocking Jackie who's also behind bars) Black Magic *(gets dragged out of the shower) ''"Hello! Kinda in the middle of something here! (spots the Mini Khan and laughs) Where'd you get the Mini-Khan?" The Shadow Eaters *''"Can't you let us have just one little priceless statue?"'' ''The Good Guys'' *''"We're tired of being enslaved by dragons, wizards, and floating demon heads!"'' The Good Guys *''"Excuse me. Ex-criminals."'' The Good Guys *''"Jackie Chan! Long time no rumble." Relics of Demon Past'' *''"If you need some parenting tips, Chan, I'm here for ya." Dragon Scouts *"Hey, the world can't end now! We just got outta the slammer!'' (takes off his glasses and wipes his eyes.) It ain't fair!" The Powers That Be (Part 2) Trivia *Chow did not talk much, if at all, during the first few episodes. However, by episode 10 of the first season (The Jade Monkey), he had a normal amount of dialogue. *Out of the three main enforcers, Chow has made the least appearances in the series. Gallery Chow_WTF.jpg Chow-Lieferant1.jpg Chow-company_technician.jpg Punsh.jpg Charlie_04.jpg|Chow with his nephew Charlie. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Chinese Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Dark Hand Category:Dark Chi Warriors Category:Oni Mask Wearers Category:Demon Chi Absorbers Category:Ox Powered